


Rosetta Stone

by small_secret



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blow Job, Closet Sex, Frottage, Language Kink, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, hannibal being a creeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_secret/pseuds/small_secret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal knows quite a few languages, but his favorite his his mother tongue. Will really considers getting Rosetta stone despite being a touch enthralled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosetta Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Much like Will, I don't know any languages save smatterings of Spanish and Latin. 
> 
> Apparently a Lithuanian speaker is going to help me with the translation, until then assume "/dialogue/" is speaking in another language.
> 
> All you Lithuanian speakers, I'm so sorry to offend you with bad translating. D:

Tongue swipes where teeth have cut into flesh and warm velvety heat that soothes the red pain. The sensation makes the nerves in Will's body go alive and sometimes almost _too much_ ; but for over 30 years of denying himself such intensity, Willis often a glutton for the sensation, despite what's connected to feeling Hannibal's teeth, tongue, lips and hands all over his body. There are vivid recollections when with Hannibal; the notions and suggestions of where the older man's learned this and sometimes he's surprised there aren't many. Lacquer black hair and almond shaped eyes, and shifting hands in boarding schools, of polished beauties on the arm, and rough trade in the dark.

  
  
Not many at all, of various people, not many at all. No more than he can count on both hands.

  
It's still makes Will _jealous_ , it still makes Will unsure and knowing what Hannibal is, he wonders if there will be discarding yet Will never asks about that or about the notions he acquires. Hannibal knows. He damn well knows they haunt Will's mind.

  
It drives Will insane sometimes. But at this moment, recollections are at bay and the only thing his empathy can pick up is _desire_.

  
Will's eyes flick down to watch the red mouth work on his thigh and broad hands steady his hips. Truth be told, Will always thought of oral sex as something passive for the giver. What pleasure could they be getting out of it physically? Will didn't have much experience himself (though he knows under Hannibal's tutalage, this will change), but there was always a wave of _affront_ when Will asked a girlfriend as a teenager during secret fumbles in his father's boats. Getting a blow job had to be negotiated with promises of favors for later or similar even when he explored his bisexuality. He found on the giving end, often times, it was a very solo effort where one's partner drifted away and forgot.

  
Will had _hated_ that, hated how it ruined his focus, hated how it made him feel _alone_.

  
But this is not with Hannibal. Not with Hannibal at all. But it's more than just lips on Will's cock, hot tongue on hard flesh. It's teeth, teeth being scraped along skin and sinking into the muscle, sometimes drawing blood. Sometimes it is just lips sucking on skin or tongue tracing on skin. But there is always eye contact, forcing Will to stay there. And there's nothing submissive about it despite Hannibal being on his knees. The way how hands fix to Will's hips, how his eyes demand's Will's attention _forcing_ him to see. There's a uncomfortable scrape of nails when Will doesn't watch, when WIll drifts away from the pleasure. The pain brings him back to the act, to the control, to the utter desire and craving the older man has for _him_.

  
And always, there's a moan on the touch side of loud when Hannibal scrapes nails down flesh.

  
But perhaps it's not the best place to moan, inside a janitorial closet within the Bureau's BAU. Possibly not the best place to have sex if one considers it even more. But sex is rarely about thought. Unless if it's Hannibal, the man so dead set on control.

  
"/ _Quiet/_." It's a whisper, a sharp one, a _demand_. And Will takes a breath to look down at Hannibal who looks at him reproachfully. " _/I need you to be quiet/_ , Will."

  
It's another language. Of course it's another language, Hannibal speaks nearly fluent French and English and who knows what else. Will speaks Spanish, but only for the credits and barely conversational at that. Living in North Virginia has strengthen his need for the language but...

  
" _/What would we say if we are caught?/_ " The older man continues to whisper, rising from his knees and slowly undoing his belt and his head cocked to the side as he pushes his underwear and pants down, "/ _Should I offer your mouth as penance?/_ " Intense almond shape eyes regard Will, red lips play with that damn curve of a smile.

  
And then Will's hands are pinned and Hannibal's hard body is pressed against his own. Will simply can't breathe for a moment, caught in the smell of sex and sex and Hannibal's colonge, caught in wondering what the other man is saying in such a velvet voice. But all that thought it lost Will feels the older man's cock against his own and somehow Will can breathe again while he focuses only on _touch_. Hard flesh, wet from saliva. Hips roll forward and Will can feel the wall press hard against his back and Hannibal's eyes lock hard equally hard " _/Should I let them fuck you/_?"

  
Somehow, Will knows to shake his head, to bite his lower lip. There's a low chuckle that sends chills up his spine as Hannibal's hips roll forward again and flesh grinds against, causing Will to gasp (softer this time) and to rock along with him. Hannibal noses his throat though he doesn't leave a mark there, it's unprofessional, but Will can tell by the breathing that Hannibal is becoming just undone as he is. " _/Should I let them fuck you?/_ " Long fingers work the buttons free and then Hannibal begins to nose at Will's chest while another a hand snakes over Will's mouth.

  
And Will, despite the language, despite being so turned on and enthralled, Will knows what's next.

  
Hannibal bite is sharp, hard, possessive and Will's fingers get lost in the older man's hair as he luxurates pain dancing along with pleasure. There's another thrust of hips and a wave of pleasure from that paired with another whisper, " _/You're mine... my beautiful boy. My beautiful/_ Will _._ "

  
It's Hannibal that comes first, and his bloody mouth replaces his hand to keep Will silent. The taste of blood, clash of teeth and tangle of tongue coaxes Will to follow.

  
Silence passes, they manage to stand, Hannibal's full weight on Will and Will's weight against the wall and arms around Hannibal. "So," Will begins, voice dry and metallic, "What did you say a moment ago?" He tries to sound casual. "I didn't quite catch that. Is that Russian? Spanish?"

  
There is a _shark_ grin as Hannibal's thumb wipes the blood away from the corner of Will's mouth, "Perhaps later. I believe we're edging to being late." And with that Hannibal hitches his pants over hips and tucks his shirt tail in. Another kiss is stole from Hannibal as he pulls up Will's pants and then slips out of the closet. " _/Mine/_."

  
It takes Will moments more to pull himself together and flick out the light to follow.


End file.
